R E U N I O N
by Cheeruru
Summary: Sooo this is the sequel to A L O N E. However, I didn't want to make a new chapter on A L O N E because this takes place a little bit after the previous story and not directly after. :/


"What a useless Noah. There's no use in having a Noah that won't—no—can't fight." Tyki hissed, glaring in Jasdero's direction as he spoke to the Earl.

Jasdero was sure he had hear this before; definitely more than once. And not just from Tyki. From everyone.

_"What's the point in keeping Jasdero here; alive? He can't fight."_

Or…

_"What a pathetic creature, him moping over his 'beloved' brother like that. Maybe someone should just put him out of his misery."_

But those were nothing compared to…

_"I pity Jasdero. He's not the same without Debitto. It's no longer Jasdebi. It's only Jasdero. Lonely…pitiful…Jasdero."_

Jasdero tried to shut those comments out of his head, not wanting to remember such hurtful words…

…Especially including Debitto.

"He's not useless, Tyki-pon~." The Earl didn't even acknowledge the fact that Jasdero was standing in the entrance of the living room area. "He's one of my precious, precious Noah~. I couldn't stand to lose another~."

This comment, however, did not end the discussion.

Tyki frowned and stared at the Earl. "That's not what I meant. I mean that without that twin of his, he's COMPLETELY useless. Why should he be able to mope around all day while _we_ still have to fight those exorcists?"

"I'll tell you one last time, Tyki~." The Earl finally looked over at Jasdero. "He's _not_ useless. And he'll be helping with the exorcists soon enough~. Just you wait~."

Tyki let out a heavy sigh and proceeded to walk away. "Whatever."

Now Jasdero was really confused. He was going to help the exorcists…? Without Debitto…?

That wasn't possible. Not at all. Without his twin he was useless. He might as well be human.

He was only, as the said, lonely…pitiful Jasdero. Not Jasdebi. Not any more.

"Jasdero~?" His thought was interrupted by the Earl now talking to him.

Jasdero glanced up at him; the highest form of acknowledgement he would manage at this point.

"I really need to talk to you~. It's extremely important that I do." He continued.

Jasdero had no choice but to speak. "W…Why?"

"It's about you fighting the exorcists~."

"No. Not without Debi."

The Earl slightly tilted his head to the side and stared at Jasdero. "Please stay behind after dinner~. I'll talk to you then."

And, without another word, the Earl spun on his heels and walked off.

Jasdero walked the opposite way, down the hallway, and into his room.

What could the Earl possibly want to talk about that was SO damn important? It was probably just some complaint about not fighting the exorcists,

But…

But the Earl had said that he would fight them again. And he also realized that Jasdero was powerless without his twin.

Did that mean…? No. It couldn't…

_He was going to bring Debitto back?!_

"Debi!" Jasdero laughed, sitting on the edge of his bed and staring down at the golden revolver lying next to it. "You're coming back to Dero!"

Jasdero could already here Debitto say, "Dero, I was only gone for a while and you act like this?! Come on, Dero. You couldn't have missed me _that_ much?"

And Jasdero would reply, "Silly Debi. Dero did miss you _that_ much, hii!"

He giggled at the thought and stood up.

Now to wait for dinner.

…..

Though it seemed to take forever, dinner finally came and when it did, Jasdero could only nervously pick at his food, anxious to see what the Earl thought was so important.

The other Noah, surprisingly enough, noticed this.

"What's up with Jasdero? He seems…nervous." Sheryl said, blinking at Jasdero.

"He does. Maybe the Earl finally got him on some medication or something…" Tyki chuckled.

And all Jasdero could do was mumble over and over again, "Debi's coming back to Dero…Debi's coming back to Dero…"

After dinner, Jasdero did as he was told and stayed behind, now more anxious than ever.

"Jasdero~." The Earl said as he walked back in the room. "So glad you stayed behind~. I've been meaning to tell you something for quite a while now. About your twin~."

Jasdero slightly grinned. "Y-Yes? W-What about D-Debi?"

_Just say it. Debi's back, right?!_

"I have some excellent news for you~."

_UGH! Why won't he just say it?! Just please tell me about Debi already…_

Jasdero just couldn't take it any more. The anxiety was killing him. "T-Tell Dero! What about Debi?!"

The Earl turned away from Jasdero and called into the other room; "Debitto! Please come here~!"

There was no way…

Debitto couldn't be…

He was seriously…

"Yes?" Debitto asked, walking into the dining room. "What is it?"

…BACK!

There Debitto was. Exactly the same as before. He didn't look like he had been gone a single day.

"D-DEBITTO!" Jasdero cried, sprinting past the Earl and towards his twin. "Y-You're back! D-Dero missed Debi SO m-much…b-but y-you're back now. And that's all that matters, hii." Jasdero looked up at Debitto and smiled. "D-Dero loves Debi so much…please, PLEASE don't ever leave Dero again. I..I…couldn't take it…"

Debitto's expression changed from that of happy to confused.

"Um…h-hi..." Debitto chuckled. "I'm very glad you love me but…

Who exactly are you?"

|end|


End file.
